I Don't Have a Choice But To Love Her
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: Newt puts all his thoughts about Meena into a song, but vows that she will never hear it. But what happens when she appears in his bedroom doorway while he's playing it?


**I Don't Have a Choice But To Love Her**

**A/N:** I thought this would be really cute as a story, so here it is. I ABSOLUTELY LOVE the Newt/Meena pairing, and I thought this would be a perfect way to connect them. . squee Anyways, this is a one-shot and pure fluff! So if you don't like sappy fluff, it might make you queasy. Also, Cory _doesn't_ like Meena in this. Sorta AU in that sense.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or any characters, but I _do_ own the song. I wrote it. Sorry that it's cornier than a can of Green Giant vegetables, but it is _me_ we're talking about here.

**Summary:** Newt puts all his thoughts about Meena into a song, but vows that she will never hear it. But what happens when she appears in his bedroom doorway while he's playing it?

!#$&()+

_'Meena'_. It was the only thing he'd thought about all day. Newt Livingston kept resounding the name in his head. Somehow, he'd fallen for his best friend, Meena Paroom. He didn't know quite when it happened, but it had been a long time coming. Today, it had hit him like a load of bricks. When she first walked through the doors of the school, he became very alert, and yet very shy. He could barely speak when she was within 6 feet of him. Especially to her. Cory Baxter, Newt's other best friend, found this quite amusing. He would try to find excuses for Newt and Meena to talk to each other throughout the day. Newt would always shoot him glares from behind Meena's back. This made Cory laugh, which caused Meena to become suspicious.

"What are you two up to?" She asked, in her heavily accented voice. It made Newt want to melt. But, shaking the thought from his head, he forced out a fast,

"Nothing!" Meena shrugged and waved goodbye to them. Afterward, Newt punched Cory in the arm.

"Why don't you just tell Meena you like her?" Cory asked, rubbing his sore arm.

"No way. We've been friends for way too long. Don't wanna mess things up," Newt said, breathing heavily from his close encounter with Meena.

"Well, wanna hang out after school? Sophie's got a playdate with some kid from school, so she won't be there to bug us," Cory offered, as the two walked out of the school, awaiting their respectable transportation home.

"Nah, dude. I'll catch you tomorrow. I got some stuff to think about," Newt replied, sitting down on the warm grass. Cory gave him a skeptical look as if he didn't believe the 'thinking' part of Newt's response.

"Okay, fine. I've got Meena to think about," Newt rephrased. Cory nodded and spotted his father's car pulling up. He waved goodbye to Newt and headed home. Newt finally heard his helicopter approaching and climbed the ladder.

**At Newt's Home**

Newt sighed as he entered his bedroom. He threw his backpack on the floor and flopped on his bed. Usually at this point, he'd have ran straight for his beloved guitar, but today was different. It was even different from the previous day. It was as if something inside him had clicked on this particular day. He yawned, placing a hand over his mouth, and sat up once again.

He strolled over to his television and turned it on. He flipped through the channels groggily, noting that nothing good seemed to be on. He ran a hand through his long golden locks, and looked around his room, as if he were confused. He felt restless mostly, but also lost in a way. Almost like he had know clue what he wanted to do.

"I _want_ to be with Meena," he sighed out loud. Realizing what he'd just said, he groaned. He then began to think about all of Meena's lovable traits. Her gorgeous blue eyes, her incredible singing voice. He also loved her smile. Just thinking about it made _him_ smile. It made him want to...sing about her. So, finally setting his eyes on his most prized possession, he decided what to do. He picked up his guitar, of course, and began to play a soft tune. Something he rarely did.

Somehow, he just began singing about the random things about Meena he liked. He just sang his feelings, basically, and enjoyed getting them out. But whatever happened, she would _never_ hear it.

_From the glitter in her eyes_

_To the tone of her voice_

_Her angelic smile_

_The way she walks_

_It's as if I don't have a choice_

_But to love her_

_Maybe someday_

_We'll be together_

_But for now, she's found a place_

_For her heart to stay_

_And it might stay there forever_

_Anyway_

_If I could just be with her_

_And not hide alone_

_I'd make her believe_

_She belongs with me_

_I'd make sure all her tears were happy_

_Help her be strong_

_I'd admit I just can't live without her_

_And sing her this song_

_I'd make her close her eyes_

_Relive her life_

_See the world from a new perspective_

_Right all her wrongs_

_This is Meena's song_

Newt had to breathe a bit afterwards. He was shocked at his profound creation, and from the next sound he heard, someone else was too. He heard a gasp from his door, and his head shot straight to the source.

There she stood...in all of her Bahavian glory. Meena's glossy lips were slightly parted in surprise, and her eyes matched her lips with the shine factor. Her eyes were filled with tears, and when she blink delicately, they fell without warning. She didn't bother to wipe them away though. Newt had stood up and they were still staring at each other.

"Oh, um...Meena...hi, what are you...?" Newt stammered, laying his guitar on his bed. Meena did nothing but look down slightly, still shell shocked. Newt winced.

"How much of that did you hear?" Newt said, placing his palm to his forehead.

"All of it," she replied softly, sounding like she was about to cry. He closed his eyes at the sound of her voice. He never wanted to make her cry.

"I'm sorry, Meena. I didn't mean to make you upset. You were never supposed to know...any of that..." Newt explained, avoiding her eyes.

"Upset? Why would I be upset? And why wasn't I supposed to hear any of that?" She asked, inching closer to him slowly.

"Um, well, because I know you would never think of me that way. And I didn't want our friendship ruined by the way I felt about you," he said, a bit taken aback by her questions and actions. She began to shake her head.

"You shouldn't worry about that. Our friendship will never be ruined by anything like that," she giggled softly.

"But...I love you...and you know about it. And you heard that terrible song," he said, grimacing. She was now standing right in front of him. After his previous comment, she pressed a finger to his lips.

"It was a beautiful song," she said softly, "and I do think of you that way." It was his turn to be surprised. With that said, she reached up and pressed her lips softly against his. He did nothing but stand there, he was so surprised. When she pulled back, she placed her hand softly in his. She was waiting for him to do something, anything. When he finally squeezed her hand affectionately with a smile, she knew she'd done the right thing. But now...her objective was to get him to play the song again.

**A/N:** Corny, I know, but I have a soft spot for corny, fluffy fics. Call me mental, but that's the way I am. This would be so awesome if it would actually happen, but you know Disney. Stick Meena with Cory. Be all cliche in which the main character likes the girl best friend. Psh whatever. LOL anyway, Ciao!

**xoxo Trish**


End file.
